Blood and Love
by Ladyusa
Summary: Hermione seorang pemburu vampir. Bersama dengan Tom, ia menumpas para vampir. Bagaimana jika sang Raja vampir jatuh cinta padanya? Apa yang akan ia pilih? Takdir atau Cinta?/CH2 IS UP!/"Kau ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan vampir terkuat di dunia."/"Aku ingin kau menangkap pemburu vampir itu dan membawanya ke hadapanku."/"Kau milikku..."serunya sebelum menciumku./For Bellania Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Siang itu angin berhembus sangat kencang. Langit yang bersinar cerah perlahan diselimuti kegelapan. Sesekali terdengar suara kilat menyambar di angkasa.

"Hosh hosh hosh..."

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat berlari menembus rimbunnya pepohonan di hutan terangker di dunia, hutan Terlarang. Napasnya terengah-engah, degup jantung meningkat jutaan kali lipat. Ketakutan mulai memenuhi hatinya. Kaki kecil wanita itu terus melangkah dengan kecepatan maksimal, tak memedulikan sabetan ranting-ranting pohon yang mengenai tubuh mulusnya. Angin yang berhembus makin kencang membuat rambut cokelat bergelombangnya berkibar-kibar. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk terus berlari. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang memastikan sang pengejar masih tertinggal jauh darinya.

"Aaaarrrgghhh..."

Tiba-tiba salah satu pohon di depan wanita itu tumbang, lalu meledak menjadi berkeping-keping. Hermione melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dari serpihan kayu yang cukup tajam. Di beberapa bagian lengannya berdarah, terkena serpihan kayu tersebut.

Saat Hermione menurunkan lengannya, di depannya telah muncul seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Manik cokelat melebar saat pria tersebut perlahan-lahan menghampirinya dengan seringai kemenangan tersungging di bibir pucatnya.

"Hah, kupikir kau akan menjadi tantangan," ejek pria tersebut, wajahnya tersembunyi oleh bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Hermione mencoba memikirkan mantra tetapi pikirannya tak bisa bekerja. Otak cemerlangnya tiba-tiba kosong. Oh Merlin, dia benci tak bisa melawan. Mana ilmu yang ia punya? Mana kemampuannya? Mana kepintarannya? Ia tak bisa percaya akan dihina dan dipermalukan seperti ini.

"A-apa yang akan kaulakukan untukku?" Hermione berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" pria itu menyeringai keji.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tuntut Hermione lantang, tak menyiratkan ketakutan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Kau lahir," geram pria tersebut, seringai terhapus dari wajahnya digantikan pelototan kebencian yang dilontarkan pria itu. "Kau harus mati!"

"Aaaaarrrggghhh..."

.

.

Ladyusa present

Blood and Love

[Untuk adik unyuku, Bellania Malfoy yang udah request vampir fic. Moga kamu suka ya :) Maaf baru bisa direalisasikan sekarang padahal requestnya dari juli lalu, dan maaf banget gak sesuai rencana yang aku tulis di fb karena ini adalah fic lama yang mejeng di laptop tapi beda fandom, yah aku edit deh agar sesuai dengan cerita harpot... hehehe... maaf ya kalau tak sesuai dengan harapanmu Bell]

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

I never take any profits from making this fic.

.

.

Warning : vamp fic, OOC, typo miss typo (may be)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

**Hermione's PoV**

Aku terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri tubuhku.

Mimpi itu lagi...

Bukan ... Bukan mimpi.

Melainkan kenangan.

Kenangan saat pertama kali aku mengetahui takdirku.

Takdir menjadi seorang pemburu vampir.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membunuh vampir terkuat dan tertua di dunia. Gellert Grindelwald.

_Flashback on_

"_Aaaarrrggghh..."_

_Aku memejamkan mata, menunggu detik demi detik kematianku. Namun, tak ada yang terjadi._

'_Apa aku sudah mati?' batinku bertanya tak percaya. Namun tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Mungkinkah kematian seperti ini? Damai. Tak ada kesakitan._

_Tapi, tak berapa lama indera pendengarku menangkap suara-suara pertempuran._

_Apa?_

_Perlahan kubuka mata, mengintip kejadian dari balik bulu mata lentikku._

_Seketika tertangkap oleh manik cokelatku, seorang pria tua dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah bertarung dengan pria berpakaian hitam itu. Kedua kekuatan beradu seimbang. Bagaikan tahu tengah terjadi pertempuran besar, alam pun ikut menyumbangkan partisipasinya. Hujan mulai turun dengan lebatnya dan suara guntur terdengar saling bersahutan. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan di tanah dan menggoyangkan pohon-pohon di hutan tersebut._

"_Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Albus Dumbledore," kudengar suara menggelegar di tengah riuhnya suara guntur dan angin yang sangat kencang._

"_Aku memang tak bisa membunuhmu. Tapi aku bisa menyegelmu pergi dari dunia ini," balas suara lain tak kalah kerasnya._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat angin kencang mengitari kedua orang tersebut membentuk sebuah pusaran. Perlahan-lahan cahaya merah mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Cahaya itu bersinar semakin terang, membuatku harus memejamkan mata. Tak berapa lama, terdengar teriakan keras di tengah suara guntur yang masih menggelegar. Penasaran, perlahan kubuka mata, namun ternyata keadaan telah kembali normal. Cahaya merah telah menghilang. Angin, hujan, dan guntur mulai reda. Awan gelap yang bergulung-gulung perlahan digantikan oleh awan putih yang cerah. Langit kembali terang seperti semula. _

_Manik cokelatku segera menatap tempat di mana kedua orang tersebut bertarung. Dan, di sana hanya ada seorang pria berambut pirang panjang tengah memegang sebuah diadem. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pria berpakaian serba hitam._

_Pria tua itu kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Manik birunya menatapku dengan pandangan menyejukkan. Bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum tulus._

"_Miss Hermione Granger," suara pria itu mengalun tenang memasuki pendengaranku. "Mungkin kau bingung atas peristiwa yang kau alami," lanjutnya seraya menghampiriku yang masih mematung di tempatku. Sungguh, aku memang bingung dan tak mengerti atas apa yang telah terjadi._

_Pria itu kemudian berjongkok setelah berada di hadapanku yang masih duduk kaku di tanah hutan. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Albus Dumbledore."_

_Manik cokelatku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Aku tak bisa percaya, pria tua yang ada di hadapanku adalah Albus Dumbledore, penyihir legendaris yang sangat kuat dan terkenal. Penyihir yang telah berjasa memusnahkan vampir-vampir sakti dan penyihir hitam yang meresahkan masyarakat. Satu-satunya penyihir yang dipercaya dapat membunuh vampir terkuat dan tertua di dunia, Gellert Grindelwald._

"_An-anda Albus Dumbledore?" tanyaku agak tergagap, masih belum memercayai pendengaranku._

_Pria tua itu mengangguk, senyuman masih tercetak di wajahnya yang tenang._

"_Anda telah membunuh Grindelwald?" tanyaku lagi._

_Dumbledore menggeleng. "Tidak, Miss Granger. Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk membunuhnya."_

"_Tapi tadi Anda..."_

_Dumbledore menggeleng lagi. Ia menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku hanya menyegelnya. Dan, aku takut suatu saat nanti ia bisa bangkit kembali."_

_Dahiku mengerut bingung. "Kalau begitu mengapa tidak Anda bunuh saja sekarang?"_

"_Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk itu."_

"_Tapi Sir, Anda adalah penyihir terkuat. Hanya Anda yang bisa membunuhnya."_

_Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia berkata demikian. Jelas-jelas dia adalah penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa. Penuturan Dumbledore selanjutnya membuat rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak._

"_Kau salah, Miss Granger. Ada seorang penyihir yang telah ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuhnya. Bersama dengan kedua orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, ia dapat memusnahkannya sekali dan untuk selamanya."_

"_Siapa penyihir tersebut, Sir?" tanyaku, tak bisa membendung lagi rasa penasaranku._

"_Kau, Miss Granger."_

"_Apa?" mataku melebar tak percaya._

"_Penyihir yang ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan kejahatan yang paling jahat adalah kau, Miss Granger. Dan untuk itu, aku akan melatih kekuatanmu."_

_Flashback off_

Aku menghela napas. Semenjak itu, seperti yang diucapkan Dumbledore, ia terus melatih kemampuanku. Walaupun begitu, Dumbledore tak pernah mengekang keinginanku. Aku diizinkan untuk bersekolah dan melanjutkan kuliah. Aku juga diperbolehkan bergaul dengan teman-temanku. Dumbledore adalah guru yang sangat aku kagumi dan hormati. Namun seperti kata pepatah, tak ada yang abadi. Begitu pula dengan Dumbledore. Pria tua itu harus meninggal setelah sebelumnya tergoda memakai cincin yang berisi batu kebangkitan, membuatnya terkena kutukan yang tak bisa disembuhkan dan akhirnya harus meregang nyawa.

Tak terasa pipiku mulai dialiri cairan bening. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa Dumbledore tak berpikir dua kali memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya. Aku tahu, Dumbledore sangat ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya yang telah meninggal. Mungkin itulah sebabnya, walaupun mengetahui batu tersebut penuh dengan kutukan, Dumbledore tetap nekad memakainya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mengunci pintu, aku berputar melihat bayanganku di cermin. Wajahku sangat pucat, mata menonjol, hidungku memerah—untung saja tak mirip badut. Rambut cokelatku pun lepek terkena keringat yang mengucur deras akibat mimpi tadi. Dengan kata lain penampilanku sangat berantakan.

Aku mulai mengisi bak dengan air panas beraroma mawar dan vanili. Perlahan-lahan aku meluncur ke dalam bak, berendam di air panas yang menenangkan pikiran dan melonggarkan otot-otot yang tegang. Hanya satu kata yang dapat aku utarakan ... ini adalah ... surga.

"Ooooh _this is so gooood_," gumamku santai. Dan akan lebih baik jika teman se-apartemen-mu tak memilih untuk mengganggu pada saat itu.

"'Mione ... umm ... maaf mengganggu, Riddle menelepon. Dia..." pada saat nama Riddle disebut, aku membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam air. Ini bukan berarti aku tidak suka padanya. Hanya saja ia orang yang sangat perfeksionis. Dan, semua yang ia bicarakan adalah bekerja, belajar, dan berlatih!

Serius, orang yang tidak punya kehidupan sosial. Oke, walaupun aku adalah seorang kutu buku dan dijuluki Nona Tahu Segala, aku masih memiliki kehidupan sosial. Kadang-kadang aku bergaul dengan teman-temanku, walau tak sesering yang lain. Yah, setidaknya aku masih tahu cara bersenang-senang. Sedangkan Tom, uh ... aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan kebiasaan seperti itu.

Tapi, jangan salah. Sedingin dan seangkuhnya dia, Tom adalah pangeran yang dipuja-puja oleh banyak wanita. Tua, muda, bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, ibu-ibu, bahkan nenek-nenek tergila-gila pada Tom.

Ketika pasokan oksigenku semakin menipis, aku mengangkat kepalaku dari dalam air. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan wanita berambut merah yang menatapku terkejut.

"Hermione kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya perlahan, menatapku yang basah kuyup dan terengah-engah.

"Apa ... oh yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. Apa yang kaukatakan?"

Ginny tampak kesal. Aku hanya nyengir polos. "Aku bilang ... Riddle menelepon. Satu jam lagi dia akan datang."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sesuatu tentang pekerjaan."

Benar kan yang kukatakan, semua yang ia bicarakan adalah pekerjaan! Pekerjaan dalam arti konotasi dan denotasi.

Seperti halnya denganku, Tom adalah pemburu vampir dan salah satu murid Dumbledore. Itulah mengapa aku cukup dekat dengan pria dingin tersebut. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya. Sedangkan hubungan Tom dengan anggota _pack_-nya, bagaikan pelayan dan tuan, bukan teman.

Tom adalah Alfa kawanan Werewolf dari daerah Albania. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal dibunuh oleh vampir, sehingga tampuk kekuasaan diserahkan padanya, termasuk perusahaan besar yang diwariskan dari orangtuanya.

Untuk membalas dendamnya pada vampir, Tom mulai mempelajari sihir. Ia sadar, kemampuan werewolf-nya saja tak akan bisa menghancurkan vampir-vampir tersebut, terlebih vampir yang sangat kuat. Tanpa Dumbledore, mungkin Tom telah terjerumus ke dalam sihir hitam. Untunglah saat ia mulai tergoda pada kekuatan Horcrux, Dumbledore datang menyelamatkannya. Dan mulai dari saat itu, Tom bersama kawanannya dibawa oleh Dumbledore ke Hogwarts, istana kerajaan sihir terbesar di dunia.

Di Hogwarts, Tom dan kawanan mulai diajari sihir. Namun, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dapat menguasainya. Yaitu orang-orang yang memiliki keturunan darah penyihir atau dilahirkan dengan bakat sihir. Dari dua puluh orang di kawanan tersebut, hanya Tom-lah yang mampu menguasai sihir.

Sejujurnya, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Tom, aku sangat membencinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika yang dilakukannya hanya merendahkan dan meremehkanku. Tak ada ramah tamah. Sikap dingin, angkuh, sombong, dan arogannya membuatku muak. Sungguh, ingin sekali kupukul wajahnya yang memang tampan, agar ia tak bisa menyombongkan ketampanannya lagi. Namun kebencian itu memudar saat kami diberi misi menghancurkan kumpulan vampir yang bertempat tinggal di Shrieking Shack.

Setelah sukses menjalankan misi tersebut, Dumbledore sering mengirim aku dan Tom ke misi-misi yang lain, membuat kami menjadi semakin dekat. Permusuhan berganti menjadi persahabatan. Setiap hari aku dan Tom berlatih mengasah kekuatan kami. Terlebih setelah Dumbledore meninggal, kami saling menopang dalam meningkatkan kemampuan. Atau, lebih tepatnya aku yang belajar darinya. Ha ha... tapi dia tak akan pernah mau disebut guru.

Kemampuan sihir Tom sangat hebat, hampir menandingi Dumbledore. Kadang-kadang aku bingung, mengapa yang ditakdirkan bisa mengalahkan Grindelwald adalah aku? Mengapa tidak Tom? Jelas-jelas kemampuan sihir Tom jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan denganku. Tapi yang kutahu, aku harus menjalani takdirku. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Grindelwald saat dia bangkit nanti.

000

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ke lemari pakaian. Selesai mengenakan _t-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_, kubuka pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan ketika kulihat di meja telah tersaji _pancake_ dan jus _strawberry_. Hmmm yummy...

Sebelum aku sempat menyuapkan makanan ke mulutku, sudut mataku menangkap seorang wanita berambut cokelat duduk di salah satu bangku. Aku memandang Ginny bertanya saat dia datang dari kamar tidurnya.

"Hermione, aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang hal ini," ia berkata setelah berada di samping wanita itu. "Ini adalah Daphne. Ia akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Dan ia menyembur penjelasan tanpa kuminta.

"Aku bertemu dengan Daphne kemarin, dan kami langsung cocok menjadi teman. Daphne bercerita kalau ia sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya, dimana pacarnya itu lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya. Yah, aku menyarankan agar putus dengan pacarnya dan memulai hidup baru. Jadi, aku menawarkan ia untuk tinggal di apartemen kita."

"Ahhh ya, oke... tapi aku harap kau bertanya padaku dulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu yang menyangkut kita," aku berkata tajam.

Bukannya tak ingin menolong orang lain, tapi di zaman sekarang ini kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru kita temui. Ditambah saat ini vampir telah merajalela. Para vampir menyamar menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka. Bagi yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus, mereka tidak akan bisa membedakan antara vampir dan manusia. Bahkan aku dan Tom kadang-kadang tak bisa membedakan vampir yang sudah terlampau kuat, sehingga dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dari para pemburu seperti kami.

"'Mione maaf, seharusnya aku meminta izinmu dulu."

"Yah, oke..." aku menggerutu.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai perkenalan. Daphne, ini adalah Hermione. Hermione, ini Daphne."

Aku memandang Daphne dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oke, mari bergabung dengan klub _single_," kataku sambil bercanda, membuat Ginny menyela.

"Hei, aku tidak _single_!"

"Sayang sekali ... kau tidak bisa pergi bersamaku dan Daphne berburu laki-laki," godaku. "Akan sangat menyenangkan lho," lanjutku sambil duduk di meja dan mulai melahap sarapanku.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa pergi berburu hari ini, kau harus bertemu dengan Riddle, ingat?"

Aku mengerang. "Jangan ingatkan aku!"

"Kau tidak menyukai pria yang bernama Riddle ini?" Aku mendengar Daphne berbicara untuk pertama kalinya, dan suaranya terdengar tegas dan berwibawa.

Ginny tertawa. "Yah, Hermione ... harusnya kau senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pria sekeren Riddle."

Aku meneguk jus _strawberry_ sebelum menjawab, "Yah, kau akan bosan jika yang kita lakukan dan bicarakan sepanjang hari hanya pekerjaan."

Ginny mengangkat alis kemudian tersenyum nakal. "Lalu, apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" tanyanya mengedipkan mata.

"Uh ... tak seperti yang kaupikirkan Gin," balasku disertai putaran bola mata.

Daphne dan Ginny tertawa melihatku. Uh, aku benci mereka. Mereka tidak tahu sih, bersama dengan Tom sepanjang hari, artinya kau harus menyiapkan fisik dan mental untuk berlatih kekuatan.

Ginny hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat bel pintu berdering.

Kau tahu ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'diselamatkan oleh bel'. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku segera berjalan ke ruang depan dan membuka pintu, mengungkapkan Tom yang berdiri tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan hitamnya.

Hei, ini bukan berarti aku menyukainya.

"Ahh ... hai, Tom ... kau datang lebih awal?"

"Rapat selesai lebih cepat," balasnya singkat. Ia melewatiku dan memasuki ruangan.

"Hai, Riddle," Ginny menyapa riang, datang dari arah dapur.

Tom hanya mengangguk. Saat tatapannya beralih kepada Daphne, matanya menyipit curiga.

"Oh iya, ini teman baru kita. Namanya Daphne," kataku menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Tom Riddle."

"Daphne." Daphne menyunggingkan senyum menakjubkan.

Aku menutup pintu lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa panjang. Tom duduk di hadapanku, sedangkan Daphne dan Ginny duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri.

"Yah, Hermione, aku punya tawaran pekerjaan."

Oke, aku bingung. Mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu di sini. Jelas-jelas ada Daphne dan Ginny. Tak mungkin kan Tom akan membeberkan rahasia kami pada mereka.

Dasar Tom, sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan. Biasanya dia langsung memboyongku bersamanya. Tak berbasa-basi seperti ini.

Mungkin aku harus mengikuti rencana Tom. Apapun itu, semoga aku tidak mengacaukannya.

"Mengapa aku?" aku merengek mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Tom.

"Karena kau sangat jenius. Kau baru tujuh belas tahun namun telah mendapat gelar sarjana. Belum lagi, prestasimu yang terbaik di Universitas ... sangat mengesankan. Kau akan menjadi SDM yang sangat berharga untuk perusahaanku, dan karena itu aku menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu."

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu ... itu terdengar sangat membosankan," aku terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja kau akan dibayar dengan harga tinggi dan memiliki asisten."

Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" ia menyarankan.

"Wha ... kenapa?" aku bingung. Ia memberi isyarat dengan mata abu-abunya seakan mengatakan kau-harus-mau.

Aku mendesah dan berjalan ke kamarku. "Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memakai mantel dan sepatu dulu."

Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu. Dan jika sudah begini, aku hanya bisa mengikuti keinginannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah 'Mione," aku mendengar suara Ginny saat mengikuti Tom keluar pintu. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Tom, kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di luar apartemen. Ia tak menjawab. "Apa sih yang kaurencanakan?" gerutuku lagi, namun pria berambut hitam itu terus berjalan tak menghiraukan ucapanku. Dan aku terpaksa berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya yang lebar. Uh, pria menyebalkan!

000

Lima belas menit kemudian kami telah berada di kafe Dwellish. Aku dan Tom duduk berhadapan pada meja yang berukuran agak minim. Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang dan menatap Tom genit. Aku bisa menebak umur pelayan itu sekitar 17-18 tahun.

"Hai, selamat datang di Dwellish _cafe. _Kau ingin memesan apa?" Aku tahu nada bicaranya sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu. Apa pikirnya dengan nada bicara seperti itu ia akan tampak seksi? Uh, menjijikkan sekali.

Pelayan itu mengenakan seragam yang sangat seksi, memamerkan lekukan tubuhnya. Ia menjentikkan bulu matanya yang bermaskara pada Tom.

Tom mengangguk padanya. "Hai, Elaina," sapanya.

Elaina tersipu, wajahnya diwarnai semburat warna merah. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" dia bertanya terengah-engah, benar-benar terpesona oleh Tom. Aku tertawa geli, ingin sekali mengempeskan kepala besarnya dengan memberitahukan tentang _name tag_ bertuliskan 'ELAINA' yang terpampang di bagian depan seragamnya.

Ketika mendengar kikikanku, ia berputar dan mendelik memandangku. Segera kuubah tawaku menjadi batuk.

"Maaf menyela, tapi aku ingin memesan _Vanilla Latte_."

Setelah menuliskan pesananku pada kertas kecil, wanita berambut hitam itu berbalik kembali kepada Tom dengan senyumnya yang sakit-sakitan.

"Dan apa yang kau—"

"Dan kopi," potongku. Dia merengut dan menuliskannya.

"Dan ka—"

"Oh ya dan _sandwich_," potongku lagi.

"Oke..." ia mencatat, bibir merahnya maju ke depan sedikit. Berbalik kembali kepada Tom, ia menempelkan senyum yang menurutnya seksi.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Dan _strawberry shortcake_."

Oh Merlin, aku suka sekali melihat pelayan centil itu kesal setengah mati. Sangat menyenangkan. Dia perlahan menatapku jengkel, kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya menggertakkan gigi.

"Tak ada." Aku tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya, membuat wajah penuh _make up_ itu diputar menjadi mencibir.

Di seberang meja Tom menyeringai tetapi segera menghapus seringainya ketika pelayan itu berpaling ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ia berkata sangat manis, membuatku ingin muntah.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam."

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" ia mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Tak ada."

Wanita tersebut berjalan pergi dengan pinggul yang digoyang-goyangkan. Setelah pelayan itu menghilang, tawa yang telah di ujung tenggorokan pun menghambur keluar. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga suara Tom menyadarkanku.

"Aku menebak kau senang membuat pelayan itu kesal."

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu tanpa bisa kutahan tawa itu kembali.

Tawaku berhenti setelah sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Tom. Aku mendongak dan memergoki Tom tengah menatapku dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Tom segera mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu terbatuk. Aku bersumpah melihat semburat warna merah merayapi pipinya yang pucat.

"Ehmm ... Hermione, aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan yang tadi kutawarkan."

"Oke, jadi apa misi kita sekarang?" tanyaku menatapnya.

"Bukan ... bukan misi. Ini benar-benar pekerjaan. Tepatnya aku menawarkanmu pekerjaan di perusahaanku."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Aku ingin kau bekerja di perusahaanku."

"Tapi Tom, aku bahkan belum diwisuda."

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau adalah orang yang jenius—"

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi Tom, aku tidak ingin bekerja dengan duduk di kantor sepanjang hari. Aku menyukai dunia luar."

"Oh, ayolah 'Mione ... tidak banyak orang yang akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bekerja di perusahaanku."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kami. Ia tersenyum genit pada Tom dan cemberut padaku. Saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia dipanggil oleh pelanggan lain. Syukurlah!

Tom menyesap kopinya sebelum berbicara, "Bagaimana jika aku berkata kau akan ditempatkan di _Pureblood_ _Corporation_."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lalu menggigit _sandwich_ dan makan perlahan-lahan.

"Aku telah menjalin kerja sama dengan _Pureblood_ _Corporation_, dan kau akan menjadi perwakilan dari perusahaanku. Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

"Tidak," jawabku setelah menyeruput kopi. Lalu meringis karena rasa pahit dari kopi.

Ah, meskipun pahit, hal itu membuat kepalaku lebih ringan.

"Ckckck, aku kecewa seorang pemburu vampir tak mau melakukan pekerjaannya."

Dahiku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Tom.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak terima. Jelas-jelas selama ini aku selalu melaksanakan misiku dengan baik, bahkan ketika ia tak bisa menemaniku karena pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk.

"Yah, tidakkah kau ingat kalau _Pureblood_ _Corporation_ dipimpin oleh raja vampir?"

Aku tersedak _Vanilla latte_-ku. Tunggu, aku ingat. Perusahaan _Pureblood_ dipimpin oleh vampir kuat dan terkenal, raja vampir pengganti Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang kutawarkan, jadi lebih baik aku pergi daripada membuang-buang waktu berhargamu."

Saat Tom berdiri dan hendak pergi, aku segera meraih lengannya.

"Aku tertarik," kataku terengah-engah.

Tom duduk kembali di kursinya. Kedua alisnya terangkat ke atas.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau hanya mewakili perusahaanku dan melaksanakan proyek yang disepakati."

"Tapi dengan kata lain aku bisa memata-matai masyarakat vampir kelas atas?" aku memastikan.

"Tepat."

"Aku akan menerimanya," itu saja yang kukatakan dan Tom tersenyum.

"_Welcome to_ Slytherin _Corporation_."

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Hallo kembali lagi dengan Ladyusa. Pertama beribu-ribu terimakasih aku haturkan pada reader yang telah mereview fic MC ku. Seneng banget deh baca review kalian. Aku gak nyangka banyak yang mendukungku berkecimpung di ffn. Gak nyangka banget fic abalku banyak yang mengapresiasi. Terimakasih ya. Hal itu membuatku semangat untuk terus menulis dan telah kuputuskan gak akan hiatus selamanya. Tapi mungkin update akan sangat lama.

Kedua aku ingin minta maaf pada para reader yang menunggu kelanjutan fic multi chapku. Terlebih untuk reader yang telah menunggu kelanjutan fic Never Meant dan The Hidden Truth. Maaf karena telah melanggar janji. Next chappie untuk kedua fic tersebut ilang. Sudah aku ubek-ubek lepiku tapi tetep gak ketemu. Alhasil aku gak bisa update di waktu yang dijanjikan. Karena mau nulis ulang juga lum ada waktu. Maaf ya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sedangkan fic ini telah ada di lepiku sudah sangat lama, namun bukan fandom Harpot, dan belum kupublish. Lagi jamannya jadi sider dan gak berani publish cerita. Hehe... Saat itu sedang senang-senangnya dengan dunia vampir *pengaruh twilight* terus karena sekarang lagi suka pair Dramione dan Tomione, aku edit deh tokohnya jadi mereka dan sedikit alurnya biar mirip sama harpot, ma edit-edit EYDnya juga... jadi kalau gaya penulisanku tidak sama dengan ficku yang lain, harap dimaklum, fic lama... heuheu...

Aku mempublishnya untuk kupersembahkan kepada adik unyuku, Bellania Malfoy, yang udah request fic vampir. Maaf ya Bell, ternyata ceritanya beda dengan rencana yang aku kasih tahu di fb... Tapi moga kamu tetap suka ya :) Selain itu, fic ini kupersembahkan sebagai salah satu permintaan maafku untuk reader yang telah setia mereview dan menunggu kelanjutan ficku. Moga kalian suka ya. Walau aku tahu banyak banget kekurangannya.

Terus aku mohon doanya pada para reader moga urusanku di dunia nyata dilancarkan. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengalami masalah yang lumayan berat, aku mohon doanya agar masalahku cepat selesai dan diberikan jalan keluar yang terbaik oleh Tuhan dan sesuai dengan harapanku. Aamiin.

Terakhir makasih karena telah menyempatkan membaca fic yang abal ini. Ada yang berbaik hati untuk MEREVIEW? Dan apakah kalian masih berharap fic ini dilanjutkan? Silakan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kolom review. Saran, kritik, flame aku terima. Dengan catatan bukan hanya sekedar flame namun flame yang bermutu. Dan jika ada kesalahan dalam ficku, baik itu typo, miss typo, kesalahan penulisan, EYD yang salah, bla bla aku harap kalian bersedia untuk mengoreksinya. Dengan itu aku bisa belajar untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.

Makasih semuanya. :D

Oh ya hampir lupa. Jadi begini, berhubung aku banyak hutang fic, jadi update akan dilihat dari review. Begini, di antara fic MC ku, review yang terbanyak pada chapter terakhir akan aku update pertama kali. Lalu, dilanjutkan fic dengan urutan selanjutnya. Tapi dengan catatan review tidak kurang dari lima belas. Misalkan : diantara fic never meant, seduction games, the hidden truth. Review di chapter terakhir yang terbanyak adalah seduction games, disusul oleh never meant, terus the hidden truth hanya mendapat 10 review. Maka yang aku update pertama kali adalah seduction games, barulah never meant. Sedangkan the hidden truth tidak akan aku update dulu. Maaf ya jika kesannya aku haus review. Berhubung waktuku sangat sempit untuk menulis, maka aku menerapkan sistem ini. Jadi, silakan review jika fic nya ingin cepat dilanjutkan :D

thanks all, love you, guys :D

REVIEW? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione PoV**

Perjalanan menuju apartemen sangat melelahkan. Saat ini jam di _dashboard_ mobil telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Seharian ini aku dipaksa berlatih keras oleh pria menyebalkan yang berada di sampingku. Tak tanggung-tanggung kami berlatih seharian, tanpa istirahat. Garis bawahi itu. Tanpa istirahat! Menyebalkan bukan?

Sungguh, apa ia tak merasa lelah sama sekali? Sekarang saja tubuhku bagai digilas truk tronton. Tulang terasa meleleh dan kulit bagai terkelupas. Latihan hari ini benar-benar sangat berat. Melirik pria di sampingku, membuatku merengut. Tampaknya Tom baik-baik saja. Raut wajahnya tak menyiratkan kelelahan sama sekali. Sial!

Aku tahu, sikapnya ini ada hubungannya dengan misi yang harus kita jalankan besok malam. Berhubung target perburuan kami adalah _club_ malam _elite _Three Broomstick, di mana cukup banyak vampir yang tergolong kuat di sana, membuat Tom merasa harus melatihku habis-habisan. Uh, tapi tetap saja itu namanya kerja rodi. Tak mengijinkanku istirahat barang sedetik. Seharusnya aku menuntutnya atas tindakan pemaksaan dan perlakuan di luar batas.

Omelan batinku terhenti saat terdengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah lihai mengendalikan kemudi. "Ya?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kau berhati-hati pada teman barumu itu," ujarnya. Manik kelabunya menatap fokus ke jalanan. Seketika terbentuk kerutan di dahiku mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

Tom terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Wanita yang kaukenalkan padaku tadi pagi."

"Daphne?" tanyaku memastikan.

Tom mengangguk. "Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita itu."

"Aku tidak merasakan getaran kejahatan darinya," sergahku, memutar badan untuk menatapnya.

Pria itu menghela napas, tak ada perubahan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Raut wajahnya dingin seperti biasa. Kupikir ia tak akan menjawab, namun beberapa saat kemudian suaranya mengalun ke telingaku, "Aku tahu. Hanya saja perasaanku mengatakan kalau ia bukan manusia biasa." Kulihat keningnya berkerut sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Tak ada salahnya 'kan?" Ia menatapku sesaat sebelum mata kelabunya memandang kembali ke jalanan.

Aku mendesah. Sejujurnya perasaanku mengatakan kalau Daphne bukanlah orang jahat, namun tak dipungkiri intuisi Tom selalu benar. Akhirnya aku mengangguk. "Oke," bisikku.

Kami tidak berbicara lagi sampai mobil yang kami tumpangi memasuki wilayah apartemen. Saat kubuka pintu mobil, lagi-lagi suara Tom menghentikanku. "Hermione?"

Aku menoleh dengan alis terangkat.

"Kuharap istirahatmu nyenyak. Aku tahu latihan hari ini sangat berat," ujarnya, namun manik kelabunya tak memandangku.

Aku tersenyum walau tahu ia tak melihatnya. "Trims, Tom," bisikku manis. Namun sedetik kemudian suaraku berubah menjadi geraman, "Tapi aku harap, tak ada lagi latihan seperti tadi. Tak ada istirahat sama sekali, oh Merlin. Apa kau mau membunuhku, hah?" tanyaku dramatis.

Tom tergelak. "Aku tidak janji," akhirnya ia berkata setelah beberapa saat.

"Uh, kau menyebalkan," umpatku seraya membanting pintu mobilnya. Aku berjalan menuju apartemen tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang.

'Dasar pria gila!' gerutuku berkali-kali dalam hati.

Sayup-sayup terdengar kekehan geli diikuti oleh suara mesin mobil dinyalakan. Saat aku menengok, mobil Tom sudah berada di kejauhan.

.

.

Ladyusa present

Blood and Love  
[Fic request dari Bellania Malfoy]

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
[I never take any profits from making this fic]

.

.

Warning : vamp fic, OOC, typo miss typo (may be)

.

.

Chapter 2

.

"Aku, Daphne, dan Luna akan pergi ke _club_ malam ini. Kau mau ikut 'kan, 'Mione?" Ginny bertanya dari dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf Gin, akan sangat senang bisa keluar dengan kalian. Tapi malam ini aku harus pergi dengan Tom," jawabku tak sepenuhnya bohong.

Kepala Ginny menyembul dari balik pintu, matanya berbinar. "Tom?" jeritnya antusias. "Malam ini kau ada kencan dengan Riddle?"

"Bukan, bukan kencan," sergahku cepat. "Ini hanya menyangkut pekerjaan."

Ginny mengangkat alis, lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku tak percaya, 'Mione," serunya dari balik pintu yang tertutup. "Tak ada orang waras yang membicarakan pekerjaan malam-malam."

Aku mengerang. Pikiran Ginny sungguh dangkal, dan sekarang ia salah paham.

'_Bagus!'_ batinku sarkastik. Tak mungkin 'kan kukatakan yang sesungguhnya?

"Malam ini Tom dan aku akan memberantas vampir, Gin." Uh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual. Alasan pertama, aku tak ingin dianggap gila oleh temanku itu. Walau aku tahu, Ginny selalu mempercayai ucapanku. Itulah mengapa ada alasan kedua, yaitu tak ingin ia berada dalam bahaya. Karena aku tahu pekerjaan ini sangat berbahaya, baik untukku maupun orang terdekatku.

Itulah mengapa aku harus menjalani takdir ini. Takdir sebagai pemburu vampir dan mengalahkan vampir terkuat di dunia. Terlebih, kedua orangtuaku telah dibunuh oleh penghisap darah laknat itu. Aku berjanji, untuk membalaskan dendam mereka dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain bernasib sama sepertiku.

Mengambil _remote_ di atas meja, aku mengubah saluran dan tertarik saat melihat sebuah film mengenai _vampire slayer_. Dalam film tersebut diceritakan kalau Christine, sang pemburu vampir, hanya bisa membunuh para penghisap darah dengan sebuah salib.

Aku mendengus. Terlalu banyak kebohongan dalam serial televisi. Kenyataannya vampir tidak dapat dibunuh hanya dengan salib. Kita perlu melukai daerah vital mereka, misal menusuk jantung mereka, mematahkan leher, menghancurkan kepala, memenggal kepala, atau membakar mereka. Asalkan kau menghancurkan organ vital mereka, mereka akan mati. Namun hal ini hanya berlaku untuk vampir lemah.

Sedangkan bagi vampir kuat, perlu sebuah senjata khusus untuk membunuhnya. Yaitu menggunakan pisau perak murni dan tancapkan ke jantung mereka sebanyak tiga kali. Dan setelah itu kau harus memusnahkan mayatnya, salah satunya dengan cara dibakar hingga hanya abunya saja yang tersisa.

Film tersebut juga bercerita akan kisah cinta sang _vampire slayer_. Diceritakan Christine rela mengorbankan pekerjaannya demi cintanya pada sang Raja vampir. Sungguh menjijikkan. Memang, dalam film itu sang Raja vampir digambarkan sebagai seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Namun, setampan apapun vampir, sungguh memalukan jika seorang _vampire slayer_ jatuh ke dalam pesona makhluk menjijikkan itu. Aku tak akan membuat kesalahan seperti Christine!

Perdebatan batinku berakhir saat terdengar suara dering bel.

"Hermione, bisakah kau membukakan pintu. Sepertinya itu Luna," Ginny berteriak dari celah pintu, membuatku mengerang.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang bukakan?" sahutku malas. Aku tak ingin beranjak dari sofa nyaman ini.

"Aku sedang berpakaian, Semak!" Ginny berteriak jengkel. Dan, ia memakai kata itu lagi. Semak. Uh, menyebalkan.

"Oke, oke ... tapi aku tekankan, jangan panggil aku semak lagi, _Red hair_."

Terdengar dengusan Ginny dari dalam kamar, namun ia tak meresponperkataanku. Menghela napas, aku bangkit dengan enggan untuk membuka pintu. Terlihat Luna dengan dandanan nyentrik seperti biasa. Gaunnya berwarna kuning mencolok dan bondu dari daun-daunan menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang cantik.

"Hai, Hermione. Bukankah penampilanku bagus?" tanyanya dengan suara menerawang.

"Ah ... iya, kau sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih," balasnya sambil melamun. "Kau tahu, bondu ini terbuat dari daun kelor. Daun yang memiliki kekuatan magis. Dengan memakai ini, kita akan dijauhkan dari berbagai macam bahaya, termasuk dari para penghisap darah." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia melewatiku masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan aku yang mematung di depan pintu masuk dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

'Ah, Luna memang orang yang unik,' gumamku dalam hati.

TUNGGU! Apa tadi ia bilang penghisap darah?

"Luna?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menengok, matanya yang pucat menatapku bertanya.

"Emmm ... tadi kau bilang penghisap darah?" tanyaku ragu.

Luna memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya," katanya sambil melamun, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dariku. "Penghisap darah atau disebut juga dengan vampir," dia menambahkan.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Apa Luna percaya pada vampir? Zaman sekarang ini manusia tidak mempercayai makhluk mitos penghisap darah tersebut. Yah, tapi sekali lagi yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah Luna Lovegood. Orang yang percaya akan berbagai mitos dan takhayul. Dan, pemikirannya itu tidaklah salah. Karena vampir nyatanya memang ada.

"Kau percaya pada vampir?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Pernah," jawab Luna, suaranya mendadak serius. "Dan itu sangat mengerikan," lanjutnya seraya berpikir. "Tapi untunglah ada seorang pria baik yang menolongku," ia menambahkan dengan suara bermimpinya.

Ucapan Luna tak urung membuatku tersentak. Benarkah Luna mengalami hal itu? Tapi, siapa pria yang menolongnya? Mungkinkah Tom?

"Kau tidak mempercayainya 'kan?" suara Luna membuyarkan pemikiranku. Aku menatapnya yang sedang memandangku tanpa berkedip. "Teman-temanku tidak percaya itu. Tapi ayahku percaya."

"Tidak ... bukan begitu. Aku percaya padamu," jawabku. Luna masih menatapku tanpa berkedip. Tampaknya dia tidak perlu berkedip sebanyak manusia normal. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, kira-kira siapa pria yang menolongmu?"

Luna mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu." Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang TV. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Luna menengok kembali, memandangku menerawang. "Yang aku ingat, pria itu sangat tampan dan memiliki suara yang menakjubkan." Dan ia melangkah kembali ke dalam.

Eh, apa aku tak salah dengar? Luna mengakui ketampanan seseorang? Oke, tampaknya aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter. Baru kali ini aku dengar Luna memuji seorang pria!

Aku mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin sekarang Luna mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis. Aku menutup pintu lalu melangkah ke dalam. Kuperhatikan Luna yang tengah membaca majalah terbalik. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Hermione," terdengar suara Ginny dari dalam kamar. "Bisa kau ke sini? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Aku menghela napas. Kulihat Luna memperhatikanku dari balik majalahnya yang terbalik.

"Mungkin dia meminta bantuan untuk memilihkan baju yang akan dipakai," katanya sambil berpikir.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," balasku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku terkejut saat melihat Ginny yang masih belum berpakaian.

"Oh Ginny, kau masih belum siap? Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam."

"Aku tahu. Itulah mengapa aku butuh bantuanmu."

Aku menggeleng lemah, lalu berjalan menuju tumpukan pakaian yang berserakan di ranjangnya. Aku mulai memilih pakaian yang kira-kira cocok. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang berpakaian?" tanyaku seraya meng-eliminasi pakaian yang menurutku kurang bagus.

"Ya, tapi aku urungkan. Perutku terlihat gendut memakai baju itu." Ginny menunjuk baju berwarna biru yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.

"Coba pakai yang ini." Aku mengulurkan baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah yang kukira cocok dengan warna rambutnya. "Dan untuk bawahannya, aku menyarankan ini." Aku menyerahkan celana _jeans_ berwarna cokelat yang sepadan dengan warna matanya.

Ginny menghela napas lega, lalu mengambil pakaian yang aku sarankan.

"Gin, Daphne mana?" tanyaku setelah ingat seharian ini tak melihat teman baruku itu.

"Oh, dia bilang hari ini perlu mengurus beberapa hal. Nanti kami akan bertemu di _club_," jawabnya seraya mengenakan pakaian.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tiba-tiba ucapan Tom terngiang kembali dalam benakku. _"Aku harap, kau berhati-hati, Hermione. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau ia bukan manusia biasa."_

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk. Hati kecilku mengatakan kalau Daphne bukanlah orang yang jahat. Tapi tetap saja, ucapan Tom terus menghantui pikiranku.

"Bagaimana?" suara Ginny mengalun antusias.

Aku menatap Ginny yang telah rapi. Ternyata pakaian yang kupilihkan sangatlah cocok untuknya. Ia tampak cantik dengan rambut merahnya diurai mencapai pinggang.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Gin."

"Terima kasih," serunya senang.

Kami kemudian keluar dan mendapati Luna masih membaca majalah terbalik. Ia mendongak saat mendengar kedatangan kami.

"Oke, Lun. Aku sudah siap," Ginny berkata. Lalu manik cokelatnya menatapku. "Kau serius tidak akan ikut, 'Mione?"

"Yuph."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau bersenang-senanglah dengan Tom." Ginny mengedipkan matanya.

"Tom?"

Aku dan Ginny menatap Luna yang tengah memperhatikan kami. Baru saja aku hendak menjawab, suara Ginny telah mendahuluiku, "Iya, dia adalah pacarnya Hermione."

"Hei, itu bohong. Tom hanyalah temanku," sergahku cepat.

"Selamat kalau begitu," Luna berkata tenang. Aku menganga. Tampaknya Luna tak mendengarkanku. Sedangkan Ginny terkikik senang, aku segera memelototinya.

"Oke, oke..." Ginny menyerah lalu mengatur napasnya. "Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu 'Mione."

Aku mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

000

Baru saja lima belas menit berleha-leha di sofa, suara dering bel terdengar kembali.

"Ish siapa lagi, sih?" gerutuku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan susah payah ke pintu dan membukanya lebar. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang mengenakan setelan hitam. Manik birunya menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau belum siap?" tanya Tom, lalu melewatiku masuk ke dalam.

'_Dasar tidak punya sopan santun,'_ gerutuku dalam hati, lalu menutup pintu.

Aku dan Tom memang selalu menyamar saat melakukan perburuan, agar para vampir terlebih para pemimpin mereka tak bisa melacak keberadaan kami. Tak ada yang tahu identitas dan tampang kami yang sesungguhnya. Penyamaran yang berbeda-beda di setiap perburuan adalah kunci utamanya. Hal itu jugalah yang sering membuat para vampir terkecoh.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap!" suara Tom memotong pikiranku.

"Ini baru jam setengah delapan, Tom," sahutku jengkel.

"Aku tak peduli," balasnya enteng lalu duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Kau menyebalkan," aku menggerutu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Kututup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Pikiranku mulai menenun sosok yang kuinginkan. Setelah gambaran sosok itu terpatri jelas dalam benakku, aku menggumamkan mantra "_Transmutationes._"

Setelah beberapa saat, kurasakan energi mengalir dalam tubuhku, semakin lama semakin besar. Bersamaan dengan itu, rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, rasa sakit itu memudar dan hilang sama sekali. Aku menghela napas lalu membuka mataku perlahan. Segera kulihat bayanganku di cermin, dan terlihatlah sosok yang berbeda dariku. Seorang wanita mungil dengan warna rambut hitam dan iris mata hijau.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karyaku, aku melangkah ke lemari dan mengambil sepasang pakaian. Aku memilih _tank top_ putih yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa kupakai jaket denim dan sepatu _boots_ yang juga berwarna biru. Selesai berpakaian, aku beranjak ke tempat tidur lalu mengambil sebuah barang yang sangat penting dari balik kasur ; pisau perak, alat yang digunakan untuk memusnahkan vampir.

Setelah dirasa cukup, aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Tom sedang memegang sebuah kertas di tangannya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan melihatnya tengah membuat lingkaran merah di beberapa titik.

"Aku akan menaruh bom di tempat-tempat ini." Ia menunjuk lingkaran merah tersebut. "Saat aku sedang beroperasi, kau bunuhlah vampir sebanyak-banyaknya. Terutama vampir-vampir yang tergolong kuat. Yang lemah tak perlu dihiraukan, hanya serang mereka dengan bola energi karena mereka akan mati dengan sendirinya saat tempat itu meledak."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati 'Mione. Three Broomstick merupakan salah satu _club _vampir _elite_, jangan heran jika vampir di sana banyak yang cukup kuat. Aku akan beroperasi secepat mungkin, agar bisa membantumu. Jangan lupa—"

"—untuk mengelilingi tempat itu dengan mantra perlindungan agar mereka tak bisa keluar dari sana," potongku cepat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak suka saat seseorang memotong ucapanku?" dengusnya jengkel.

Aku hanya nyengir tidak bersalah. Lagipula salah dia juga membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengingatkanku hal yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. Yah, beginilah Tom. Sebelum menjalankan misi, dia akan memberikan instruksi padaku, padahal aku sudah tahu dan paham apa saja yang harus kulakukan: Memblokir tempat eksekusi agar para penghisap darah itu tak bisa melarikan diri dan membunuh vampir yang cukup kuat dengan menusukkan pisau perak di jantung mereka. Vampir yang kuat sendiri ditandai dengan energi besar yang mengelilinginya.

Tom sendiri akan memasang bom di beberapa titik, lalu membantuku memusnahkan penghisap darah yang tergolong kuat. Sedangkan untuk vampir lemah hanya perlu menyerangnya dengan bola energi untuk melumpuhkan pergerakannya.

000

Suara musik yang menggelegar menyambut kedatanganku dan Tom di Three Broomstick. Seperti yang Tom katakan, _club_ ini tergolong _elite_, terbukti dengan pergolakan energi yang cukup besar di sini. Tampaknya cukup banyak para vampir kuat bersenang-senang di tempat ini. Berhubung di sini adalah _club _khusus vampir, mereka tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan diri. Aku tersenyum kecut. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir di mana mereka bisa menikmati darah.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Manik hijauku mengamati beberapa pengunjung yang memiliki pergerakan energi yang cukup besar. Satu vampir di pojok kanan, lima vampir di lantai dansa, dua vampir sedang duduk di bar menikmati segelas darah, dua vampir sedang bermain-main dengan pelacur vampir wanita, dan dua lagi ada di dekat pintu keluar. Berarti total vampir yang cukup kuat ada dua belas, selebihnya hanyalah vampir lemah.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat Tom mengangguk. Itu artinya misi dimulai. Tom segera pergi untuk memasang bom di beberapa tempat. Aku sendiri segera memusatkan konsentrasiku, pikiranku mulai menenun sebuah kubah transparan mengelilingi tempat ini.

"_Suscípiet,_" kataku dalam hati.

Perlahan energi mengalir dalam tubuhku dan merambat keluar dari kedua tanganku. Aku masih terfokus untuk menenun benang-benang transparan yang keluar untuk mengurung tempat ini tanpa celah. Kurang lebih lima menit, kubah perangkap telah mengelilingi _club_ ini tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Aku mulai fokus pada langkah selanjutnya. Kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju pojok kanan _club_. Di sana terdapat seorang vampir dengan rambut cokelat sedang duduk termenung. Aku mendekatinya lalu duduk di hadapannya, praktis menghalangi tubuhnya dari pandangan vampir-vampir yang ada di _club_.

"Hai..." sapaku tersenyum seksi.

Mata merahnya berbinar saat melihatku. "Hai, cantik..."

"Kau tak berdansa?"

"Aku menunggu wanita cantik mendatangiku," katanya menggoda.

Mengabaikan jijik, aku memutar-mutar gelas di hadapannya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kananku mengambil pisau perak dari dalam kantong jaketku. "Kau mau bersenang-senang?" tanyaku nakal.

Seketika mata merahnya membara penuh nafsu. Aku mendengus jijik. "Tentu, Sayang." Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan memelukku. Baru saja tangan kotor itu hendak menggerayangi tubuhku, aku menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau di tanganku. Matanya terbelalak tak menyangka. Ia menggeram menatapku, sebagai balasannya aku hanya menyeringai.

"Perak," ujarnya lemah.

Tanpa memberikannya kesempatan, aku menusuknya lagi dan lagi hingga tiga kali. Tubuh kekar itu tumbang begitu saja. Aku menyeringai senang.

"Hanya perlu dihancurkan," gumamku. Jika jasad vampir tidak dihancurkan, maka ia bisa hidup kembali walau harus menggunakan suatu ritual yang cukup sulit. Dan tentu saja kami tak akan mengambil resiko, itulah mengapa setelah selesai, tempat ini akan diledakkan.

Aku menatap jasad vampir itu, mata merahnya terbelalak kaget. Aku tersenyum. Satu beres. Tinggal sebelas lagi. Untunglah belum ada yang menyadari perbuatanku, ini akan membuat pekerjaanku menjadi lebih mudah. Aku meninggalkan vampir tersebut lalu melangkah ke meja bar. Di sana dua orang vampir dengan rambut hitam dan pirang tengah menikmati segelas darah.

"Hai..." sapaku lalu duduk di kursi dekat mereka.

Mereka menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum buas. "Halo, cantik..." sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Mau bersenang-senang?"

Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab, tangan vampir berambut pirang itu mulai menyentuh tubuhku. Aku menggeram. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuambil pisau dari dalam jaket lalu kutusukkan ke jantungnya. Mata merahnya menatapku tajam. Ketika menyadari pisau yang kugunakan terbuat dari perak, ia terbelalak. Segera aku menusuknya lagi, berkali-kali.

"Kau pemburu vampir sialan," suara menggelegar terdengar dari sampingku. Aku bergerak di waktu yang tepat, menghindar dari serangan vampir berambut hitam. Mata merahnya membara marah, taringnya memanjang, dan kukunya menajam seketika. Tampaknya ucapan vampir itu terdengar ke seluruh penghuni _club_, karena saat ini hampir seluruh vampir menatap tajam ke arahku dengan taring mencuat mengancam.

Lima vampir sekaligus mulai menyerangku. Aku segera menghindar lalu melemparkan bola energi berwarna putih yang terbentuk di tanganku. Tiga vampir terjungkal. Dua lagi masih berdiri. Aku membentuk bola yang lebih besar, lalu melemparkannya kembali ke kerumunan vampir yang akan menyerangku. Lima tumbang. Melihat seranganku, para vampir lemah panik dan mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari _club_ ini.

"Kalian tidak bisa melarikan diri," teriakku puas. Para vampir itu menoleh terkejut.

Belum sempat aku tersenyum senang, dua vampir dengan energi yang cukup besar menyerangku. Aku menghindar dan melemparkan bola energi pada mereka. Namun mereka masih berdiri kuat. Aku melemparkan lagi bola energi, salah satunya mulai melemah. Segera kutusuk jantungnya berkali-kali. Beres. Vampir itu sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Aku akan berdiri ketika seseorang mencengkeram bahuku, lalu melemparkanku ke seberang ruangan. Nyeri yang hebat seketika menjalari tubuhku, saat punggungku bertabrakan dengan tembok. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit, namun vampir lain meremas leherku menyakitkan. Aku meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri, namun sial vampir ini sangat kuat.

Sialan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Ke mana sih Tom?

"Kaupikir kau hebat, Miss." Ia menyeringai. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu."

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leherku. Kurasakan taringnya mulai menyentuh kulitku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah. Tak akan kuijinkan ia menggigit dan menghisap habis darahku!

Mengerahkan segenap konsentrasi, aku mulai menyalurkan energi untuk menamengi tubuhku. Kurasakan tubuhku memanas, dan bersamaan dengan itu sang vampir melepaskanku. Aku menyeringai sedangkan ia menggeram marah. Kubentuk bola energi di tanganku lalu menghempaskannya, menerjang vampir itu hingga ia terpuruk lemah. Baru saja akan kutusuk jantungnya, vampir lain menyerangku. Aku menghindar, terpaksa meninggalkan vampir yang telah melemah tersebut. Sialan! Semua vampir mulai menyerangku.

Aku berkonsentrasi membentuk bola energi yang sangat besar lalu menghempaskannya. Bola putih itu meluncur menerobos kerumunan vampir hingga mereka tumbang satu per satu, menyisakan kurang lebih sepuluh vampir yang masih berdiri kokoh. _Hell_, kuat sekali mereka!

Terpaksa harus kuhadapi para penghisap darah itu.

Aku bergerak lincah menyerang mereka. Menendang, memukul, mengeluarkan bola energi, dan menusuknya dengan pisau perak. Dua vampir berhasil tewas. Sisa delapan. Aku terus bergerak dengan kecepatan angin, mencoba mengecoh sekaligus menyerang mereka.

BUUUKK!

Aku berhasil menendang perut salah satu vampir, segera kutusuk jantungnya berkali-kali. Beres. Tujuh tersisa. Namun kurasakan energi dalam tubuhku melemah, hingga akhirnya pergerakanku melembat. _Hell!_

Melihatku yang mulai kehabisan energi, mereka tak segan-segan menyerangku. Aku berhasil menghindari serangan tiga vampir. Namun satu vampir berhasil menyerangku dari belakang, dan aku dilemparkan ke rak minuman di belakang bar.

"Aaaahhh..." Aku mengerang saat tubuhku terhempas kuat dan menghantam botol-botol minuman. Aku tergeletak berdarah dengan pecahan beling di sekelilingku. Sial, aku merasa sangat lemah. Baru saja aku mencoba untuk berdiri, seorang vampir mengangkatku lagi dan melemparkan ke seberang ruangan, menghantam tembok. Seketika nyeri yang hebat menjalari tubuhku, kepalaku berkunang-kunang.

Dari pandanganku yang mulai memburam, kulihat para penghisap darah itu menghampiriku dan berdiri menjulang di hadapanku. Taring mencuat dari sela-sela bibir mereka yang menyeringai. Seringai mereka semakin lebar memamerkan gigi yang sempurna dan taring yang sangat tajam. Tampaknya mereka akan menggigitku bersama-sama.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku tidak boleh kalah!

Namun, sebesar apapun sugesti yang kuberikan pada diriku, tubuhku tetap lemah. Aku tak sanggup untuk berdiri, apalagi melawan. Tampaknya aku tak bisa memenuhi takdirku. Aku tak akan pernah mampu memenuhi harapan Dumbledore. Menghadapi vampir yang tidak terlalu kuat saja tak bisa, apalagi mengalahkan Grindelwald?

Aku memejamkan mata. Terbayang wajah semua orang yang telah menaruh harapan padaku; wajah orangtuaku, bibiku, guru-guruku, teman-temanku. Ayah, ibu, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, Hagrid, Tom, Ginny, Luna. Maafkan aku...

Saat aku mulai menyerah pada nasib, sayup-sayup indera pendengarku menangkap suara bantingan. Tak berapa lama tubuhku diguncang-guncang dan suara Tom mengalun ke telingaku,

"Hermione, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aaaahh..." aku mengerang. Perlahan kubuka mata, kulihat Tom tengah menatapku khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Tom," ujarku lemah.

Baru saja Tom membuka mulut, vampir-vampir tersebut melepaskan serangan. Tom segera membentuk bola energi berwarna merah lalu menghempaskannya. Tiga vampir tergeletak lemah. Namun kami tahu, mereka belum mati. Vampir yang kuat perlu pisau perak untuk membunuhnya.

"Cepat tusuk mereka, Tom! Aku yang akan membereskan sisanya."

"Tapi kau terluka, 'Mione," Tom berkata khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Tom. Lukaku sudah hampir sembuh."

Tom terlihat ragu. Aku menguatkan diri bangun untuk membuktikan ucapanku. "Kau tahu tubuhku dapat menyembuhkan dengan cepat," terangku, lalu duduk bersandar di tembok.

Ya, aku memang memiliki keistimewaan dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. Sejujurnya aku juga bingung akan kemampuanku itu. Karena makhluk yang dapat menyembuhkan secara cepat hanyalah para vampir. Tom saja yang merupakan seorang werewolf tak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya secepatku. Seharusnya kemampuan penyembuhan Tom lebih cepat dibandingkan aku yang hanya seorang manusia. Apapun alasannya, yang jelas aku bersyukur akan kemampuan penyembuhanku itu. Mungkin saja kemampuan ini terkait dengan takdirku. Entahlah.

Belum sempat Tom berkomentar, empat vampir yang tersisa menyerang kami. Aku membentuk bola energi berwarna putih lalu melemparkannya. Dua vampir tumbang.

"Tom, tusuk mereka!" jeritku.

Tanpa pikir panjang Tom melesat menuju vampir-vampir yang tergeletak. Namun naas, dua vampir telah bangun kembali. Tom segera melemparkan bola merah ke mereka. Aku sendiri sedang menghadapi dua vampir yang tersisa. Lukaku sudah hampir sembuh, dan aku bisa berdiri sekarang. Aku melesat ke arah dua vampir yang masih berdiri kuat. Menendang dan melemparkan bola energi, hingga keduanya jatuh lemah. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, segera kutusuk mereka dengan pisau perak berkali-kali, hingga mereka tak bergerak lagi. Beres. Mereka sudah mati.

Aku menatap sekeliling _club_. Tempat ini sangat berantakan. Kursi dan meja terbalik. Botol-botol pecah, menyisakan beling yang berserakan di lantai. Mayat para vampir memenuhi lantai dansa. Aku tersenyum. Selesai. Misi hari ini berhasil.

Aku berdiri. Dari sudut mata, kulihat Tom berjalan ke arahku. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Beres," ujarku lega.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," Tom berkata setelah beberapa saat. Terlihat raut penyesalan dan kecemasan terukir di wajahnya. "Aku harus membereskan beberapa vampir di belakang."

"Tak apa, Tom," balasku. "Kau tidak terlambat. Buktinya aku masih hidup." Aku tersenyum menenangkan.

Kulihat Tom akan menyangkal, namun aku segera memotongnya, "Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini."

"Ya, kau benar."

Kami keluar dari _club_, tanpa tahu ada seorang vampir yang mengamati kami dari atas gedung.

"Oke, sekarang ledakkan _club_ itu!"

Tom menyeringai. Lalu menekan _remote_ di tangannya, dan terdengarlah suara ledakkan yang mengguncang bumi.

000

**Normal PoV**

Peter sejujurnya tidak berani datang ke tempat ini. Namun demi menaikkan derajatnya, ia berani melawan ketakutannya. Informasi yang ia bawa sungguh berharga. Ia yakin akan diberi imbalan dan kedudukan yang tinggi di hadapan Rajanya.

Menelan ketakutannya, Peter melangkah menuju gedung _Pureblood Corp_.. Para pemimpin di perusahaan ini adalah vampir yang sangat kuat, terlebih sang Raja vampir. Jangan berurusan dengan mereka jika kau masih mencintai nyawamu.

Mr. Malfoy merupakan vampir paling kuat, membuatnya mendapat julukan "Raja Malam". Peter cemberut. Mr. Malfoy adalah salah satu pria yang dapat menarik wanita seperti bunga yang menarik para lebah. Bukan hanya karena ia kaya dan berkuasa, namun juga karena tampangnya yang sangat menakjubkan. Pria paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Bahkan Peter harus mengakui, jika ia seorang wanita, ia akan tertarik pada sang Raja vampir itu. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik? Malfoy memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan semua orang : tampan, sukses, kaya, dan berkuasa.

Berjalan melalui pintu otomatis, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lobi yang sangat besar dan mewah. Rahang Peter jatuh ke tanah. Ruangan itu menampilkan keanggunan sekaligus kemewahan dengan lantai marmer dan dinding merah menyala. Lampu-lampu kristal tergantung dari atap lobi dengan beberapa lukisan klasik memenuhi beberapa titik dinding lobi. Peter yakin membutuhkan banyak dana untuk membangunnya.

Peter berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Menyadari semua orang kaya di sekitar ruangan menatap jijik ke arahnya, ia hanya mencibir.

Wanita di balik meja resepsionis menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Wanita itu sangat cantik, penampilannya menarik. Kulitnya hitam manis dengan rambut hitamnya digelung ke atas membentuk sanggul, menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang. Seperti orang lain di lobi, ia mengenakan setelan rok hitam dengan kemeja dan blazer hitam sebagai atasannya. Di dada sebelah kanannya terpampang logo '_Pureblood Corporation'_. Sebuah mawar dengan bagian tengahnya mengalir cairan berwarna merah yang tampak seperti darah. Cairan itu terus mengalir ke bagian kelopak bunga bagai anak sungai, lalu hilang sama sekali. Seolah-olah cairan merah itu diserap oleh sang kelopak.

Bersandar ke meja, Peter memandang wanita itu lalu berbicara dengan nada rendah, "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy."

Ketika Peter mengucapkan nama Mr. Malfoy, alis hitam wanita itu diangkat mengejek. Ia melihat penampilan Peter dari atas ke bawah meremehkan. Peter tahu, penampilannya sangatlah kumuh, namun tak perlu-lah wanita itu bersikap kasar seperti itu.

"Apa Anda punya janji?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan, membuat Peter menggertakkan gigi.

"Tidak ... tapi saya harus bertemu dengannya, ini sangat pen—" sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan, kata-katanya telah dipotong tak sabar.

"Baik, Sir," kata wanita itu mengejek. "Jika Anda tidak punya janji, Anda tidak bisa menemuinya."

Wanita ini mulai mendidihkan emosi Peter. Dia sudah datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk memberitahu tentang ledakan dan para pemburu vampir. Dan resepsionis bodoh itu tidak membiarkannya masuk. Peter sungguh ingin mencekik wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Ini adalah keadaan darurat dan saya perlu bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy sekarang!" ia berkata keras, membuat orang-orang di Lobi berpaling ke arah mereka.

"Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy, Sir. Silakan Anda keluar sekarang juga!" wanita itu berkata marah. Wajahnya dipelintir menyeramkan, mata merahnya melotot tajam.

Detik-detik menegangkan itu terputus saat sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengaran mereka.

"Apa ada masalah, Miss Patil?"

Mata wanita itu berpaling ke belakang kanan Peter, segera ia mengangguk hormat. Peter sendiri berputar untuk melihat orang tersebut. Dia sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan mata hijau di balik kacamata bundarnya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan hitam yang terlihat mahal.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter. Saya hanya memiliki sedikit masalah dengan orang ini yang bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Malfoy," wanita yang disebut Miss Patil itu berkata dengan suara menjengkelkan.

"Apa ada hal yang sangat penting sehingga kau bersikeras bertemu Mr. Malfoy?" tanya pria berkacamata itu, beralih menatap Peter.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan _club_ Three Broomstick, Sir," Peter menjawab singkat.

"Nah, jika kau mengatakan itu penting, lebih baik ikuti aku sekarang." Dengan itu Harry melangkah pergi dengan Peter mengekor di belakangnya.

Harry tahu siapa orang tersebut. Dia adalah Peter Pettigrew, salah satu karyawan Draco di salah satu _club_ naungan _Pureblood Corp._. Tapi, apa sih tujuannya ke sini? Sedangkan karyawan bawah seperti pria itu, tidak diperbolehkan bertemu langsung dengan Malfoy. Lebih baik ia membawa berita yang sangat penting. Jika tidak, Harry tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada pria yang berjalan di belakangnya ini.

Harry masuk ke dalam lift, dan Peter mengikuti langkahnya. Saat lift berhenti di lantai paling atas, mereka keluar lalu menyusuri lorong yang terlihat megah. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kantor yang bertuliskan nama 'HARRY POTTER'.

Harry membuka pintu kantornya, lalu masuk ke dalam. Kantor itu dicat dengan warna merah gelap, dan karpet beludru merah menutupi permukaan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer. Sofa dan meja yang terlihat antik disusun rapi di tengah ruangan. Di dekat jendela terdapat sebuah meja yang lumayan besar dengan komputer dan berkas-berkas ditata di atasnya. Harry duduk dengan anggun di kursi di belakang meja tersebut, lalu mempersilakan Peter duduk di seberangnya.

"Jadi Mr. Pettigrew, hal sangat penting apa yang ingin kausampaikan hingga tak bisa dibicarakan melalui telepon?"

"Ah ... aku ... aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada Mr. Malfoy kalau _club_ Three Broomstick telah di—diledakkan," cicit Peter agak takut.

Harry duduk bersandar di kursinya berpikir tentang kasus tersebut. Hal ini sangatlah penting. Mungkin ia harus mengijinkan Peter menemui Draco.

"Baik. Aku telah memutuskan untuk membawamu menemui Mr. Malfoy. Mari ikuti aku."

Peter mengikuti Harry berjalan menuju kantor Draco. Peter harus berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah panjang Harry, karena jika ia sampai kehilangan jejak pria itu, bisa-bisa ia tersesat. Kantor ini rasanya seperti sebuah labirin yang tidak pernah berakhir. Setelah kurang lebih berjalan selama sepuluh menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di suatu ruangan besar bercat merah dengan sofa hitam tersusun rapi di tengah ruangan dan lukisan antik menghiasi dinding ruangan. Tepat di ujung ruangan terdapat pintu ganda yang bertuliskan nama "DRACO MALFOY".

Harry berjalan ke meja yang berada di hadapan pintu ganda tersebut untuk berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang duduk di belakangnya. Tidak seperti wanita yang ada di lantai bawah, wanita ini terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan. Wajahnya cantik dan berpenampilan menarik. Setelan hitam dipasangkan di tubuh melengkungnya.

"Halo, Mr. Potter, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dia bertanya antusias dengan suara menyenangkan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Draco, Miss Bell. Ini sangat penting."

"Tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu kemudian menekan tombol pada mesin kecil di mejanya.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter ingin bertemu dengan Anda," katanya ke mikrofon yang melayang di atas mulutnya.

"Yah, dia mengatakan sangat penting..." Ia berhenti dan mendengarkan jawaban dari sana. "Oke, aku akan mengirimnya masuk." Menekan kembali tombol mesin, ia berjalan ke pintu ganda dan membuka salah satu pintu tersebut.

"Mr. Malfoy menunggu Anda di dalam."

"Terimakasih, Miss Bell."

000

Harry masuk ke ruangan diikuti oleh Peter. Dia melihat Draco sedang duduk di belakang meja besar membaca beberapa berkas.

"Permisi, Draco." Kepala Draco diangkat saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Lebih baik ini adalah hal yang penting, Harry," dia berkata kesal.

Draco memandang Harry yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ketika pria itu melangkah untuk duduk di kursi di seberang mejanya, Draco melihat Peter _ugly_. Mau apa dia ke sini?

Bagai tahu pikiran Draco, Harry segera berbicara, "Draco, Mr. Pettigrew ingin memberitahu hal yang sangat penting padamu."

"Sungguh, hal penting apa itu?" tanyanya dingin. Manik kelabunya menatap Peter mengintimidasi.

Babi gemuk hanya berdiri di sana tampak seperti dia berharap ada di tempat lain ketimbang di sini. Tetes demi tetes keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

Emosi Draco memuncak melihat hal itu. Ia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan cecunguk pengecut macam Peter.

"Bicaralah, aku tidak memiliki waktu sepanjang hari untuk berurusan denganmu," bentaknya marah.

Akhirnya meraih beberapa keberanian, Peter berhasil berbicara. Suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat. "Sir ... ah ... eh ... aku pikir Anda perlu tahu kalau eh kalau salah satu _club_ malam telah hancur diledakkan."

Hal itu menarik perhatian Draco. Dia mengangkat alis dengan elegan.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" sembur Peter dalam ketakutan.

Draco memutar matanya jijik. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan seorang anak yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

"Saya ulangi. _Club_ malam mana yang diledakkan?" Draco mengucapkan setiap kata perlahan-lahan, membuat raut kemerahan melapisi wajah Peter, merasa malu dan terhina.

Sejujurnya, Draco tidak peduli pada _club_ malam tersebut. _Club_ itu dibuka hanya sebagai tempat bersenang-senang para makhluk malam yang tak berguna, dan tanpa sadar telah menjadi umpan bagi para pemburu vampir. Draco tidak pernah menganggap vampir lemah adalah vampir nyata. Menurutnya _real_ vampir adalah para vampir yang memiliki kekuatan besar dan telah meraih kekuasan melalui berbagai pelatihan dan penyerangan pada makhluk lain.

"The Three Broomstick, Sir." Peter menelan ludah, takut.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya? Atau, apa pertanyaanku harus kuulangi lagi seperti tadi?"

Peter tampak sangat tidak nyaman, itu jelas. Manik-manik keringat telah bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Bau tajam serta bau tidak sedap dari ketiak Peter jelas tercium oleh penciuman sensitif Draco dan Harry, bahkan orang normal pun dapat menciumnya. Itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Tidak ... tidak ... Sir. Saya ... tidak ... tidak tahu," cicitnya. Tiba-tiba merasa takut untuk melaporkan pemburu vampir yang ia lihat.

Itu mencurigakan, batin Draco.

Draco telah memerintahkan Peter untuk melaporkan segala masalah yang terjadi pada beberapa _club_ malamnya. Kecuali jika saat itu ia sedang mencari beberapa _junk food_ atau bermesraan dengan seseorang.

Bukan, bukan seseorang.

Tapi sesuatu, koreksi Draco terkikik.

Atau, mungkin Peter takut memberitahunya.

Opsi terakhir tampaknya paling mendekati. Terlihat dari gelagatnya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ia harus melihat sesuatu, setiap hal yang dapat memberikannya petunjuk.

Draco memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam pikiran Peter. Ia menatap Harry seakan memberitahunya untuk membaca pikiran Peter bersama-sama melalui tatapannya. Harry mengangguk mengerti. Dengan itu, mereka menatap dalam manik kelabu Peter.

Draco melakukan perjalanan melalui pupil, lensa, lalu ke retina Peter. Dari sana ia pindah ke saraf optik menuju otak. Draco kemudian menggali pikiran luar Peter, namun tak ada hal penting yang dapat dilihat di sana. Bergerak lebih dalam ke pikiran pria buncit itu, ia dihentikan oleh dinding pertahanan mental Peter. Namun dinding itu sangatlah lemah. Ia dapat menerobosnya dengan mudah.

Beberapa orang memiliki pertahanan mental yang kuat, walaupun fisik mereka lemah. Peter sendiri lemah baik secara fisik maupun mental. Draco dapat dengan mudah melihat masa lalunya bahkan tanpa berusaha, tapi mana kesenangannya? Jadi, dia melakukannya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan untuk menerobos dinding yang lemah itu, dengan menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Draco sadar Peter berteriak keras saat pria itu jatuh ke lantai kantor yang dingin. Namun pria pirang itu malah tersenyum senang.

Setelah menghancurkan dinding mental Peter, Draco segera dipukul oleh berbagai kejadian masa lalu pria gemuk itu. Draco telah melihat banyak hal yang menjijikkan dalam hidupnya. Dan jujur, kehidupan Peter seratus kali lebih menjijikkan dari yang pernah ia lihat. Orang itu hidup jorok dan rakus seperti babi.

Draco tahu Peter semakin kesakitan atas tekanan yang diberikan olehnya. Pria itu berguling di tanah, merintih kesakitan.

"Bagus. Kau layak mendapatkannya, hama menyedihkan."

Dengan itu, Peter merintih lebih keras akibat tekanan kuat yang diberikan sang Raja vampir dan sahabatnya itu. Draco dan Harry sangat senang melihatnya. Karena saking senangnya, hingga mereka melewatkan petunjuk penting saat pertama kali mengintip pikiran pria menjijikkan itu, dan baru menyadarinya pada tampilan kedua.

Hal itu jauh tersembunyi tepat di belakang hati nuraninya. Menyelidik lebih dalam, Draco mulai mendobrak dinding pertahanannya. Seketika Peter merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia menjerit-jerit di lantai, darah mulai menetes dari berbagai lubang di tubuhnya.

Draco benci untuk mengakuinya, namun memori ini disembunyikan sangat kuat. Butuh lebih banyak waktu dan energi daripada yang ia perkirakan untuk mengeksplorasi memori itu. Setelah beberapa saat berhasil menerobos, Draco mulai menghidupkan kembali memori tersebut.

000

Peter sedang duduk santai di atas gedung sambil mengunyah _sandwich_, ia tidak berpikir apa-apa ketika melihat dua orang keluar dari Three Broomstick dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Sampai ledakan hebat terdengar dan _club_ itu dilalap api, ia menebak bahwa mungkin kedua orang tersebut ada hubungannya dengan itu.

Manik kelabunya menatap tajam kedua orang itu. Draco merasa nafsu Peter tumbuh saat menyadari salah satunya adalah seorang wanita.

Seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam. Dia mengenakan _tank top_ ketat yag mencetak tubuh sempurnanya dan celana _jens_ berwarna biru tua yang sobek di bagian paha dengan jaket denim yang cocok di tubuhnya. Iris mata wanita itu berwarna hijau, kulitnya lumayan pucat, dan bibirnya berwarna merah gelap. Secara keseluruhan wanita itu terlihat menarik.

Satu orang lagi adalah pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna biru. Setelan hitamnya kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Kedua orang itu tampak memiliki energi yang sangat besar di sekelilingnya.

000

Meninggalkan pikiran Peter, Draco duduk bersandar di kursinya. Kedua orang itu _slayer_, ia yakin akan hal itu. Dan mereka tampak kuat, sangat kuat.

Mereka mungkin ancaman. Dia perlu mengetahui siapa mereka. Namun sangat sulit mencari dua orang dari jutaan orang yang berada di London. Mencoba menempatkan dirinya menjadi _slayer_, ia menyimpulkan bahwa jika dirinya adalah pemburu itu maka ia akan beroperasi lagi. Tapi pertanyaannya apa target mereka selanjutnya?

"Draco, menurutmu kedua orang tadi _slayer_?"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi..." ia menautkan jarinya, berpikir. "Namun yang wanita tampak berbeda," katanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Apanya yag berbeda?" Harry bingung, dia tak merasakan perbedaan apapun pada wanita itu.

"Entahlah ... aku tidak tahu." Draco mengela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi aku merasa dia bukanlah _slayer_ normal. Energi yang mengelilinginya terlalu besar. Sangat besar untuk ukuran manusia."

"Tapi Draco, dia adalah manusia. Aku kira mungkin dia manusia unggul?"

"Tidak, aku pikir dia lebih dari itu."

"Bagaimana dengan si lelaki?"

"Dia juga terlihat sangat kuat, energinya tak kalah besar dengan si wanita..." ucapan Draco terganggu oleh erangan panjang kesakitan.

Mereka memalingkan wajah ke arah suara itu dan melihat gumpalan lemak yang terlupakan. Mendesah panjang, Draco menekan tombol di mesin mejanya.

"Miss Bell, bisa tolong panggilkan keamanan. Aku memiliki beberapa sampah yang perlu dibuang."

"Tentu, Mr. Malfoy," terdengar jawaban dari mesin itu.

Tidak lama setelah ia mengakhiri panggilan itu, pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua orang dengan tubuh kekar. Draco menunjuk ke arah Peter yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Mereka mengangkatnya dan menariknya keluar.

Tepat sebelum mereka keluar pintu, Draco mengirimkan pesan ke dalam pikiran Peter.

"Kerjamu bagus, Peter. Aku akan memberikanmu bonus. Pastikan besok kau tetap bekerja, jika tidak, bonusmu aku ambil kembali."

"Jadi, Draco, menurutmu mereka akan menyerang lagi?"

Draco memandang Harry. "Aku pikir ya. Mereka mungkin akan berburu lagi malam ini atau besok malam," sahut Draco setelah berpikir sesaat.

"Ya, tapi masalahnya _club_ malam mana yang akan menjadi target mereka selanjutnya? Ada ribuan _club _vampir di London."

"Nah, menurutmu _club_ malam apa yang lebih _elite_ dibanding Three Broomstick?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan _elite_ tidak _elite_?" Harry bertanya, bingung.

Draco tidak menjawab, hanya menunggu sahabatnya itu mendapatkan sendiri jawabannya. Setelah beberapa saat, manik hijau Harry berkilat dengan pemahaman.

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan. Mereka menyerang _club_ vampir yang tergolong _elite_ sehingga target mereka selanjutnya adalah _club_ yang lebih _elite_, yaitu..."

"Diagon Alley. Aku positif itu adalah target mereka selanjutnya."

"Jadi, biarkan aku menebak rencanamu. Jadi, kau akan menyuruh seseorang untuk pergi ke _club_, mengawasi mereka, menunggu lengah, lalu membunuh mereka?" Harry berkata dengan binar di matanya.

"Dekat. Perkiraanmu hampir benar, Harry. Aku memerintahkanmu, Blaise, Theo—"

"Tunggu, Drake." Draco menatap tajam Harry yang telah berani memotong ucapannya. Namun pria berambut hitam itu mengabaikan tatapan mematikan tersebut. "Theo saat ini tidak bisa diganggu."

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Daphne."

Draco mendengus mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Jadi, Theo masih patah hati karena kepergian Daphne?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Drake, Theo sangat mencintai Daphne. Dan perginya wanita itu sangat memukulnya."

Draco menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu kau, Blaise, dan Cedric—"

"Cedric juga tidak bisa, Draco," lagi-lagi Harry memotongnya. Draco hendak membantah saat Harry berbicara kembali, "Ingat, ia sedang mengawasi salah satu keluarga di China."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tinggal kau dan Blaise. Aku ingin kalian pergi ke _club_ untuk mengawasi dan menangkap saat mereka lengah. Hanya saja, aku tak ingin kalian membunuh mereka. Sebagai gantinya, bawalah mereka ke hadapanku ; terluka atau tidak. Aku ingin tahu siapa mereka. Setelah itu, barulah kita bisa menyiksa dan menghabisinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dan menginformasikan Blaise mengenai hal ini." Harry berdiri lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

Draco duduk bersandar di kursinya. Mungkin dia tidak perlu menghabisinya. Mereka bisa menjadi sekutu yang sangat kuat. Dan jika mereka menolak, barulah ia akan membunuhnya. Ya, itu ide yang lebih bagus. Dengan itu, sudut bibir pria itu melengkung membentuk seringai.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : **

oke, sihir dalam cerita ini tidak seperti dalam buku Harry Potter. Mengapa? seperti yang pernah aku katakan pada chapter pertama fic ini udah lama mejeng di lepiku dari fandom lain dan belum kupublish, akhirnya untuk memenuhi request dari cewek unyu2 XD, Bellania Malfoy, aku ganti tokoh fic ini menjadi Draco, Hermione, dan Tom. Dan aku edit-edit sedikit cerita dan penulisannya agar lebih sesuai dengan Harpot, di antaranya percakapan Luna dan Hermione, tapi maaf kalo ternyata Luna nya masih OOC. Terus untuk sihir tadinya akan aku edit agar sama dengan Harpot, namun ternyata jika diedit berarti harus dirombak ulang. Karena aku gak punya waktu buat itu, yasudah kaya gini deh... edit-editnya cuma bagian-bagian yang tidak terlalu mengubah isi seluruh cerita aja jadinya. maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Oh ya minggu depan kemungkinan aku akan hiatus. Berhubung jadwalku sudah aktif kembali dan artinya setiap hari aku harus berkutat dengan quis, prelab, praktikum, laporan, makalah, jurnal, karya tulis, slide, presentasi, proposal, blablabla... dan aku juga mau ngembangin usaha bimbelku.. Ohoho.. mohon doanya ya semuanya :D

Masa hiatusku mungkin sampai Desember atau lebih. Tapi moga saja bisa lebih cepet. Sebelum hiatus tadinya ingin mengupdate dulu semua ficku, tapi entahlah bisa atau gak. Jadi, sebelum hiatus aku ingin minta maaf pada para reader jika ada salah-salah kata dan menyinggung reader sekalian. Makasih banget buat yang selalu setia mereview fic-ficku. Seneng banget :D

Btw mau promosi, (boleh ya? XD)

bagi yang berdomisili di bogor yang lagi nyari bimbel privat silakan PM aku, privat ya, soalnya yang reguler udah penuh... hehe...  
terus bagi reader yang ingin kerja sampingan jadi pengajar, silakan PM aku untuk tahu lamaran dan persyaratannya... yang jelas harus kompeten dan memiliki komitmen tinggi, menyukai dunia pendidikan, dan berdomisili di bogor.  
Atau, mungkin yang ingin jadi agen pulsa all operator, silakan PM aku juga... hehee~ ;D  
makasih :D

Seperti biasa makasih bagi yang sudah baca, mereview, memfave, dan memfollow fic ini. Love you all :) REVIEW lagi ya, Guys :)


End file.
